oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Faust Niccollo
35,000,000 | medal = | emblem = | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = | dfname = Kei Kei no Mi | dfename = Contract Contract fruit | dfmeaning = deal making contracts | dftype = paramecia }}Niccollo is a pirate captain and violinist, currently taking residence in Paradise. He has a goal, to become the "Most Feared Man in the Sea". Appearance Personality Niccollo is a very calm gentle figure who carries himself with grace and elegance. One of his most well known traits is his incredible fortitude. Many believe he does not have a cowardly bone in his body because even when faced with the most terrifying things the grand line has to offer he always keeps calm and composed to a near inhuman degree. Sometimes he does break this well kept persona, but it is rare and only under extreme cases when he is forced to drop his smooth slow tone for one of passion. When he is does drop the facade he is know to be extremely ruthless, his wrath being dangerous and unmerciful. Relationships Powers and Abilities Physical Prowess Swordsmanship Deceptive Skills Musical Skills Violin Mastery Devil Fruit Haki Niccollo does know of haki, and is starting his training to control it, but has yet to be able to use is properly. Equipment Diablo Arco Diablo Arco is the name of Niccollo's violin and bow. Both are made of adam wood, the most durable wood on earth and each are masterfully made. Even the strings are incredibly durable making them useful since Niccollo plays with such speed and power most normal violins would break apart and snap. The bow has a very unique quality as it is very sharp and is able to extend to nearly three times its normal size. Niccollo can not only wield his bow as an instrument, but a very deadly weapon. Do to the rumors surrounding Niccollo and the a cult it is believed that his bow and violin are not of this world, but are in some way imbued with demonic powers, but Niccollo when asked about these rumors never answers. History Past For the most part Niccollo had a fairly uneventful past, he lived in fishing town on a fairly unknown island in the north blue. When he was young he was very thing, frail, and meek, but his most defining trait was his extreme cowardous. He had a very weak constitution cowering and running in fear at even the smallest sight of danger. This all changed when at the ripe age of 10 he went on a trip with a massive fishing crew to learn how to fish from the masters. When he returned everything was different. The ship was empty, the massive crew was all gone all except Niccollo. When he came back he was very different the once cowardly boy who constantly looked on edge and appeared to be moments away from losing it, sat on the empty ship alone standing tall without an ounce of the fear he had when he left that island. After this he walked through the village and hid in the forest preparing himself for the voyage he would begin at the age of 18 sailing for the grand line. Little is know about what happend to the crew or Niccollo that day, but dozens of rumors and stories have been spread. Most people believe the ship was consumed by a deep fog and attacked by a massive sea creature. All the crew was killed all except Niccollo, the beast that attacked them was the Sea Devil himself. Rumor says the Devil made a deal with Niccollo, to take away his cowardice and in exchange he would have to become a respected and feared pirate and if he failed the Devil would take his soul. Niccollo has never confirmed or denied these rumors, but when asked about it he has in the past answered with cold silence or in the worst case scenario death.